Beautiful Target
by Renneremi
Summary: " Sebut aku egois karena aku memang seperti itu. Mengenalnya membuatku sadar bahwa duniaku dan dunianya sama. Aku tahu dialah takdirku. Dan aku tak mau kehilangannya, aku ingin merengkuhnya. Akulah pembuat keputusan ini. Jadi ini pilihanku..."
1. Prolog

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

**I just have the story line**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Beutiful Target**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

**" Sebut aku egois karena aku memang seperti itu. Mengenalnya membuatku sadar bahwa duniaku dan dunianya sama. Aku tahu dialah takdirku. Dan aku tak mau kehilangannya, aku ingin merengkuhnya.**

**Akulah pembuat keputusan ini.**

**Jadi ini pilihanku..."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), and NO MAGIC**

**Fanfiction ini benar-benar jauh dari Dunia Harry Potter, jadi maaf banget kalau ada yang kurang sreg dengan penempatan tokoh yang melenceng dari karakter aslinya.**

**Oh ya. Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah MV dari SG Wannabe yang berjudul "Partner in Life". Tentunya aku udah sedikit ngerombak ceritanya dan setidaknya tidak sama persis dengan itu. Walaupun aku tetap memakai alurnya.**

**.**

**.**

**Let's the story BEGIN!**

**.**

**.**

**Prolog**

Mata Avery terarah pada lelaki yang paling dikaguminya. Laki-laki paruh baya itu tampak sangat lusuh, rambut pirangnya kotor seperti tak dicuci selama berhari-hari, rambut-rambut kecil mulai menyelubungi dagunya yang selama ini sangat bersih. Sebegitu mengerikankah tempat Tuannya itu berada? Sungguh, tak pantas sekali mengurung orang seperti tuannya. Tuan yang selalu dipujanya. Ia tak mau melihat tuannya menderita seperti itu, ia sungguh tak ingin melihat Tuan yang punya kekuasaan tinggi menjadi lemah seperti ini. Ia butuh tuannya kembali. Ia sungguh butuh tuannya keluar dari tempat menjijikan ini.

Sekarang di hadapannya telah duduk orang paling berjasa dalam hidupnya. Kaca menjadi penghalang perbincangan ini.

"Tuan-"

"Cukup Avery. Kau sudah tentu tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan. Aku butuh pengacara dan aku mau kau mencari pengacara terbaik dari seluruh dunia untuk mengeluarkanku dari sini." Tuannya berkata dengan nada yang sangat dingin dan memerintah. Avery bahkan bisa merasakan keringat dingin membanjiri pelipisnya.

"Tentu saja Tuan. Tentu saja. Dan apa yang bisa saya lakukan lagi?" Tanyanya dengan wajah ketakutan tapi tetap berani memandang orang penuh karisma di depannya.

Tuannya itu menyeringai, seringai yang menakutkan. Seringai yang sudah memakan beberapa korban. Seringai yang membuat Avery tahu jika Tuannya sangat berbahaya. "Kita sudah merencanakanya sejak lama bukan?"

Hati Avery mencelos. Ia ingat beberapa hari sebelum sang Tuan ditangkap atas beragam tuduhan, mereka sudah merencanakan sesuatu. Bahkan Tuannya saja sudah bisa memprediksi hal-hal yang sulit ia mengerti. Tuannya dipenjara pun Avery tidak terlalu kaget karena tuannya pernah berkata kalau ia akan ditangkap maka itu Tuannya yang sangat licik itu merencanakan sesuatu yang sangat berguna sebagai ancaman. Ancaman yang sangat menakutkan bahkan bagi dirinya.

"Tentu Mr. Malfoy." Katanya sambil menganggukan kepala dengan wajah serius.

Seringai yang menghiasi Mr. Malfoy lenyap dalam sekejab, digantikan raut serius yang penuh dengan kemenangan, "Benar. Aku seorang Malfoy dan aku tahu aku yang akan menang."

Dua polisi yang berada di pojok ruangan yang dipisahkan oleh kaca berlubang kecil itu mulai memperingati bahwa waktu kunjungan sudah berhenti.

"Laksanakan sebaik-baiknnya. Aku tak mau satupun kecacatan menodai rencana kita. Ingat itu! Kau tahu apa akibatnya, bukan?" Bisik Mr. Malfoy dengan suara pelan dan menusuk agar para polisi yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter itu tak mendengarnya.

Peluh yang membanjiri pelipis Avery bertambah dua kali lipat, jantungnya berdetak dalam kecepatan tak normal, dan ia bisa merasakan tangannya gemetar ketakutan. Ia sungguh tak mau membuat Tuannya kecewa bukan hanya karena ia ingin membalas budi atas semua kebaikan Tuannya yang tak punya hati itu tapi ia juga tahu di saat bersamaan kalau Tuannya itu tak sebaik yang ia kira. Ia bahkan sudah melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri beberapa orang tergeletak tak bernyawa di lantai dengan darah bercecerah di mana-mana. Tuannya hanya tersenyum sinis memandang korban yang sudah ia habisi dan mengelus-elus pistol di tangannya,"Kau tahu aku keji bukan? Orang-orang ini sungguh tak berguna, dan aku benci orang seperti mereka." Kata Tuannya dengan nada sama sekali tak bersahabat.

Sejauh ini hanya Avery yang masih bertahan di sisi Mr. Malfoy, ia tak mau membuat Mr. Malfoy kecewa jadi dia akan menuruti semua perkataan Mr. Malfoy. Ia tak mau bernasib seperti rekan-rekannya yang mati dengan tak terhormat. Ia mau menjadi orang kepercayaan sepenuhnya.

Ia ingat dulu beberapa tahun yang lalu, saat itu ia masih berusia dua puluh tahun, sementara yang berusia dua kali lipat dari usianya dinobatkan menjadi pengusaha terkaya dan paling ditakuti. menguasai puluhan perusahaan terkenal dengan saham lebih dari 60 persen. dulu mengangkatnya menjadi asisten pribadi setelah ia kesulitan mencari pekerjaan dan ditelantarkan begitu saja oleh keluarganya sendiri. Keluarganya bahkan tak mau menganggap keberadaannya. Dari dulu keluarganya tak mengharapkan kehadirannya, ia hanya anak asuh dari keluarga itu dengan terpaksa. Keluarganya terpaksa membesarkannya karena ia dibuang tepat di depan pagar rumah keluarga itu. Karena ingin mendapat simpati, keluarganya pun berinisiatif untuk mengasuhnya. Kini ia sudah besar, dan dengan muka kejijik-an mereka membuangnya. Mereka bahkan terus meminta uang untuk ganti rugi semua hal yang keluarga itu berikan padanya.

Dan di tengah keputusasaannya itu, datang seorang . Ia menawarkan pekerjaan yang menjanjikan dan dia juga diperlakukan dengan cara yang jauh berbeda seperti keluarganya pertama kalinya ia sadar bahwa ia masih hidup.

"Tentu Tuan. Aku pasti akan membuat semuanya kembali seperti semula."

"Mr. Lucius Malfoy, batas waktu sudah habis."

Seringai licik itu kembali mewarnai wajah , polisi yang ada di dekatnya pun mulai membawa untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

Avery berjalan keluar dari tempat itu dengan kaki sedikit gemetar. Tugasnya memang tak berat, ia akan membayar orang untuk melakukannya. Tapi ia takut dengan konsekuensi yang ia dapat jika rencana yang sudah dipikirkan oleh berantakan oleh ulah tangannya sendiri. Ia takut hal itu.

Avery berada di mobil sedan pemberian , ia segera mengeluarkan ponselnya. Mencari seseorang yang dapat diandalkan dalam kontaknya.

Mata Avery membulat begitu melihat nama pria yang sungguh cocok untuk rencana matang ini. Draco. Ia mempunyai otak yang encer, tubuh atletis, masih muda dan tentunya wajah tampan. Semua itu adalah unsur terpenting dalam rencana ini. Dan mendadak hatinya sedikit lega saat melihat nama Draco, ia tahu kalau rencana ini pasti akan berhasil. Tanpa satupun kecacatan. Draco adalah pesuruhnya selama dua tahun belakangan ini, sejauh ini, hanya Draco-lah pesuruh yang paling becus melaksanakan tugas dengan baik.

"Halo." Suara di ujung telpon membuat senyum di wajah Avery keluar.

"Halo, Draco. Bisa kita bertemu?"

"Apa kau mempunyai pekerjaan untukku?"

"Tentu saja. Pekerjaan yang mungkin dapat mengubah hidupmu menjadi seratus kali lipat lebih baik."

"Siapa lagi yang harus aku urus?"

"Bisa kita bicarakan ini secara langsung. Di café langgananmu mungkin?"

"Baiklah. Pukul lima ?"

"Baiklah."

Avery menatap jalan raya di hadapannya. Semuanya pasti akan berjalan dengan lancar. Ia akan membawa kembali tuannya keluar dari penjara. Ia akan membuat tuannya menobatkan dirinya menjadi orang terpercayanya. Ia akan membuat tuannya tahu kalau dia adalah orang yang paling setia.

OoOoOo

Draco menutup ponselnya lalu kembali menatap jendela rumah kecilnya yang sedang dituruni oleh aliran hujan. Pikirannya melayang ke pembicaraan tadi dengan atasannya. Setelah sekian lama ia tak ditawari pekerjaan, akhirnya ia kembali mendapatkan pekerjaan. Bahkan Avery mengatakan bahwa hidupnya akan lebih dari yang sekarang. Sungguh hal yang sudah dinantikannya bertahun-tahun ini.

Ia sudah lelah dengan kesederhanaan yang selalu menemaninya selama bertahun-tahun ini. Ia bahkan rela membunuh orang jika ia bisa kembali merasakan apa yang dulu ia rasakan. Jujur selama ini ia belum pernah membunuh orang, ia hanya ditugaskan untuk membuat orang incarannya melemah karena hantamannya dan setelah itu semuanya akan diambil alih oleh Avery. Dan kesempatannya kali ini mungkin mengharuskannya untuk membunuh. Ia sudah tak mempunyai perasaan. Perasaannya mati bertahun-tahun yang lalu, dan soal membunuh? Bahkan itu sungguh normal baginya.

Sejak lima tahun yang lalu Draco memilih untuk menyingkir dari tempat yang dulu ia sebut rumah. Ia tak mau lagi menyandang nama Malfoy dalam embel-embel namanya. Baginya masa lalu itu tak berguna. Ia benci segala hal yang bersangkutan dengan masa lalunya, terutama dengan sang Ayah yang sudah sama gilanya dengan psikopat. Ia benci dan takut pada ayahnya secara bersamaan.

Selama ini ia selalu yakin Ayahnya adalah ayah terbaik di seluruh dunia, Ayahnya sering memanjakannya dengan beragam fasilitas mahal, dan Ayahnya selalu menjadi motivasinya. Tapi itu dulu. Dulu sebelum kejadian menyakitkan itu. Kejadian yang sudah membuat hatinya mati.

_"Maafkan aku..." Suara sang ibu terdengar begitu menyedihkan di telinganya._

_"Jangan Draco... Aku saja. Aku. Aku yang bertanggung jawab dengan semua itu."_

_"Sekarang kau boleh pergi atau kau ingin mempunyai nasib sama seperti ibu tak bergunamu ini?"_

Draco menggelengkan kepalanya, membuang jauh-jauh kenangan menjijikan itu. Sungguh, apakah tidak ada alat yang bisa menghapus masa lalu?

Sejak saat itu ia benci Ayahnya. Ia ingin membunuh Ayahnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Ia ingin melihat Ayahnya menjerit kesakitan dan berlutut memohon ampun padanya. Ia ingin merasakan darah Ayahnya mengalir dalam tangannya. Ia bahkan ingin mengeluarkan jantung Ayahnya agar Ayahnya bisa lenyap. Lenyap selama-lamanya. Seperti sang ibu. Nyawa harus dibayar dengan nyawa. Dan Ayahnya harus menebus segala hal yang telah ia lakukan.

Setelah menanggalkan segala hal berbau Malfoy. Draco membuat identitas baru. Ia berasal dari Amerika dengan nama belakang Lazaro. Alasan ia tetap memakai nama Draco adalah untuk mengenang sang ibu yang sangat mencintainya. Oh untunglah, Ayah brengseknya itu tak mempublikasikan kehidupan keluarganya saat karirnya sedang menanjak. Itu semua dapat mempermudah jalannya. Jalan untuk membunuh pria itu.

Ia berkenalan dengan Avery, dua tahun lalu kira-kira. Avery menawarkannya pekerjaan awalnya sebagai pembunuh bayaran tapi karena pengalamannya belum begitu matang, ia memberinya pekerjaan-pekerjaan yang mudah dulu. Dan sekarang sepertinya Avery sudah mempercayainya sepenuhnya. Ia butuh pengalaman. Ia ingin tahu bagaimana cara membunuh seseorang sebelum tangannya digunakan untuk membunuh pria bangka itu.

Ah iya, baru-baru ini dengar berita tentang kabar pria itu. Pria itu sekarang sedang tak berdaya di penjara. Ia senang dengan hal itu, ia ingin orang itu membusuk dalam penjara. Tapi, ia tahu, Orang itu tak mudah dikalahkan. Ia pasti akan menggunakan beragam rencana untuk mengeluarkan tubuh penuh hina itu keluar dari penjara. Draco yakin Ayahnya mempunyai seribu pengawal yang siap untuk membantunya.

Ayahnya memang berkuasa dan jauh di atasnya tapi Draco yakin sekali ia bisa menangani semua hal itu. Ia benar-benar _butuh _ membunuhnya.

OoOoOoO

Mata tajam Draco terarah pada pintu masuk café Red Purple tempat perjanjiannya bertemu dengan Avery. Draco sekarang duduk persis di dekat pintu masuk. Ia mengecek jamnya untuk kesekian kali. Sudah sepuluh menit dan orang itu belum datang juga. Keterlaluan! Orang yang tak tepat waktu adalah seorang yang tak dapat dipercaya. Tapi tidak biasanya seorang Avery bisa tak tepat waktu, bahkan dulu kalau mereka ada perjanjian bertemy, Avery pastilah orang pertama yang sudah datang.

Draco mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia tak suka harus menunggu. Sungguh membuang-buang waktu! Tapi baru saja ponselnya di tempelkan di telinganya dan baru satu nada sambung berbunyi, orang yang ditunggunya akhirnya menongolkan kepala di pintu masuk.

Ia berjalan dengan sedikit terburu-buru, wajahnya terlihat sangat tua untuk orang berusia tiga puluh tahun, bahkan ia sekarang terlihat seperti tulang berjalan. Dan Draco bisa merasakan kecemasan dalam mata pria itu. Ada apa dengannya? Apa ia sedang mempunyai masalah begitu berat?

"Maaf terlambat." Katanya yang lalu melepaskan jaket yang sedikit dinodai air hujan.

"Kenapa kau bisa terlambat?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Baiklah kalau itu bukan urusanku. Lalu apa maumu?"

Avery mendadak tegang, ia lalu mencoba mengeluarkan sesuatu dari jaket yang sudah disampirkannya di bangku restoran. "Aku tak bisa berlama-lama, masih banyak hal yang harus aku urus."

"Oke."

Setelah sedikit kesulitan mengeluarkan apa yang dicarinya di dalam jaket, Avery lalu menyodorkan sebuah foto padanya. Foto seorang wanita, yang menurutnya bisa dikatakan menarik. Apa sebenarnya mau Avery? Apa ia ingin Draco membunuh gadis yang sedang tersenyum manis dalam foto ini? Membunuh seorang wanita?

Draco menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia memang bersedia membunuh siapapun asalkan tidak membunuh seorang wanita. Ia tak mau mengulang kembali ingatan tak mengenakannya dulu.

"Simpan segala pikiran burukmu itu." Delik Avery menatap Draco dengan wajah sangat serius.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Kau hanya harus menculiknya. Aku tak tahu berapa lama kau harus menyekapnya, yang jelas aku akan menghubungimu lagi."

"Hanya itu? Menculik?"

"Kau boleh melakukan hal apapun padanya yang jelas kau tak boleh membunuhnya."

"Kenapa?"

"Oh ayolah... Dia bukan incaran utamaku, dia hanya alat. Dan aku tak ingin melenyapkan alatku sebelum segalanya bisa beres."

Draco mengangguk-angguk dengan mata masih terpasang pada foto dalam genggamannya."Cantik."

"Kalau kau mau, dia juga bisa menjadi alat kesenanganmu."

Avery kembali mengeluarkan sesuatu dalam kantung jaket hitamnya,"Ini." Katanya kembali menyodorkan sesuatu pada Draco.

Draco tahu apa itu. Itu check. Mata Draco membulat tak percaya menghitung jumlah angka yang ada dalam kertas Check itu. Apa uang sebesar ini benar-benar untuknya?

"Itu bayaranmu. Oh ya, kau juga harus memberi makan gadis itu."

"Bukan masalah besar. Tapi, siapa gadis ini?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa, urus saja rencanamu nanti."

"Maksudku. Siapa nama gadis ini?"

Alis Avery mengkerut heran,"Buat apa kau bertanya?"

Draco mengangkat bahunya,"Hanya ingin tahu. Lagipula aku butuh kejelasan informasi untuk menculik gadis ini."

Avery kembali mengangguk, "Namanya Hermione Granger. 22 tahun. Baru saja menjadi seorang jurnalis. Soal tempat tinggal, aku akan mengirimnya lewat pesan. Ingat, aku tak mau ada kecacatan. Semuanya harus sempurna. Mengerti?"

"Oke."

Avery yang terlihat terburu-buru langsung pergi meninggalkan café Red Purple, tapi Draco tetap berada di tempatnya. Memandang gadis di foto itu. "Selamat datang di neraka, Ms. Granger."


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

**I just have the story line**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Beutiful Target**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

**" Sebut aku egois karena aku memang seperti itu. Mengenalnya membuatku sadar bahwa duniaku dan dunianya sama. Aku tahu dialah takdirku. Dan aku tak mau kehilangannya, aku ingin merengkuhnya.**

**Akulah pembuat keputusan ini.**

**Jadi ini pilihanku..."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), and NO MAGIC**

**Fanfiction ini benar-benar jauh dari Dunia Harry Potter, jadi maaf banget kalau ada yang kurang sreg dengan penempatan tokoh yang melenceng dari karakter aslinya.**

**Oh ya. Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah MV dari SG Wannabe yang berjudul "Partner in Life". Tentunya aku udah sedikit ngerombak ceritanya dan setidaknya tidak sama persis dengan itu. Walaupun aku tetap memakai alurnya dan mengikuti inti ceritanya.**

**.**

**.**

**Let's the story BEGIN!**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2**

Hujan kecil selalu menghiasi kota London akhir-akhir ini, membuat seseorang yang tidak suka dengan hujan mulai merengut kesal. Hermione Granger menatap langit yang tampak kelabu, angin kecil meniupkan rambutnya. Hermione tidak membenci hujan hanya saja ia merasa hujan membuat suasana hati orang bisa menjadi buruk dalam sekejap.

Ponsel yang setia dalam kantung jaketnya mulai menyanyikan nada dering meminta untuk segera diangkat. Hermione tahu siapa penganggu kecil-nya itu, orang yang sudah ditunggunya selama dua puluh menit terakhir ini dan membuatnya tampak seperti patung wanita berpayung di tengah taman. Ia sungguh seperti orang idiot, menunggu di tengah hujan dengan payung dalam genggamannya. Lihat saja nanti, ia sudah jelas akan memarahi gadis kecil itu kalau mereka bertemu.

"Halo, Gin?" Ujar Hermione begitu ponselnya di dekatkan ke telinga.

"Kak... Maaf. Aku tak bisa kesana sekarang, aku ada urusan mendadak."

"Tapi-"

Sambungan terputus. Hermione menghela napas panjang, ia memang sangat sayang pada adik kecilnya itu tapi tingkah laku Ginny akhir-akhir ini sudah tidak bisa ditolerir. Ginny masih bersekolah tingkat tiga, sebentar lagi ia akan lulus dan masuk ke perguruan tinggi. Hermione tak menyalahkan sikap Ginny yang seperti anak kecil manja, dia memang sedang butuh kesenangan selagi mengecap masa muda tapi yang Hermione tak suka adalah sikap plin plan Ginny. Seperti saat ini contohnya, tadi orang yang berkeras untuk memintanya datang ke Taman di pojok utara kota London ini adalah Ginny. Ginny bilang ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan dan itu tidak bisa ditunda sampai nanti malam. Tapi lihatlah sekarang, Si anak manja itulah yang sudah melanggar janji buatannya sendiri.

Hermione menatap jam yang melingkar manis di tangan kanannya. Masih dua puluh menit lagi sebelum jam makan siang habis. Ia melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan tempat ia berdiri, ia belum tahu kemana tujuannya saat ini. Yang jelas ia butuh waktu untuk berjalan sejenak, melepaskan sedikit kepenatan yang menghiasi pekerjaannya. Akhir-akhir ini karena kesibukannya sebagai jurnalis, Hermione jadi sangat sibuk. Ia bahkan sempat lupa makan, ia pernah hanya istirahat satu jam dalam satu malam, dan ia bahkan dua hari tak pulang ke rumah. Dia menghabiskan waktunya di dalam mobil dan hanya bergumul dengan Laptop putihnya. Laptop yang sudah menemani hari-harinya selama lima tahun belakangan ini, bahkan karena kecintaan Hermione pada barang tersebut ia memberikan sebuah nama untuk Laptopnya. Miredo. Singkatan dari Miracle Domination.

Ah, omong-omong soal rumah, ada alasan lain yang membuat Hermione enggan memasuki rumah mewah itu. Dia benci dengan tingkah orangtuanya yang ingin ia menikah sesegera mungkin. Bahkan Ibunya sangat bersemangat melakukan perjodohan ini-itu. Baru-baru ini ibunya mengenalkannya pada seorang pria tampan dan sukses. Harry Potter. Umurnya baru 30 tahun dan pekerjaannya sebagai jaksa sangat mentereng. Tapi entah kenapa melihat Harry, Hermione merasakan hawa tak enak. Ia merasa Harry sosok yang berbahaya. Harry memang tak banyak bicara malah dibilang sangat pendiam, tapi bukankah ada teori yang mengatakan orang yang pendiam itu lebih berbahaya?

Sejak pengenalan hari itu, Hermione tak mau lagi terlibat dengan Harry. Setiap kali Harry menelponnya ia akan abaikan. Setiap pesan yang dikirim Harry ke ponselnya langsung ia hapus tanpa ia baca lebih dulu. Dan untungnya Harry belum pernah mengejarnya sampai ke tempatnya bekerja.

Ia memang tak mempunyai indra keenam, ia juga tak pernah mengecap pendidikan psikologi yang mempelajari tingkah laku manusia. Sebenarnya tak ada alasan khusus bagaimana perasaan tidak suka itu muncul dalam hatinya, tapi ia selalu akan mempercayai kata hatinya. Harry itu berbahaya. Dan ia harus menjauhi Harry. Bagaimanapun caranya.

Payung yang ada dalam genggaman Hermione terjatuh akibat seseorang yang menyenggol bahunya. Hermione bisa merasakan hujan gerimis yang semakin lama makin deras membahasi bajunya. Baru saja ia akan mengambil payung yang tergeletak di tanah itu, seseorang yang tadi menabraknya entah sengaja atau tidak mengambil payung itu. Dia memegang payung Hermione yang sudah diarahkan di atas kepala Hermione. "Maaf, tadi aku jalan terlalu terburu-buru."

Hermione memandang wajah pria bersuara berat dan serak itu. Seumur-umur Hermione tak pernah melihat ada seseorang yang memiliki wajah setampan dewa seperti dia. Dagu runcing, tatapan tajam yang dinaungi alis tebal, dan rambut pirang platinum yang sangat familiar. Rasa-rasanya ia pernah melihat seseorang yang memiliki rambut seperti itu dan memiliki wajah sedikit mirip dengan pria ini. Tapi siapa, kapan, dan dimana?

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya dengan lambaian tangan di depan wajah Hermione, membawa Hermione kembali ke dunia nyata.

Hermione tersenyum ramah, ia menarik payung dari genggaman tangan pria asing yang sangat tampan itu."Oh, tidak jadi masalah. Lagipula aku juga salah karena berjalan sambil melamun."

"Melamunkan hal apa?"

Hermione mengangkat bahunya, ia tak menjawab. Ralat sedikit, ia tak mau menjawab. Mana mungkin ia berbicara mengenai kegelisahan hatinya tentang calon tunangan yang berbahaya pada seorang asing yang ia temui secara tak sengaja ini. Hermione masih punya akal sehat, ia tahu kalau tak boleh terbuka dengan orang asing. Tapi senyum tampan pria asing itu mengoyangkan imannya, baru kali ini Hermione tak bisa berkutik di hadapan pria. Dan, kalau dilihat baik-baik sepertinya pria ini cukup ramah.

"Oh, yasudahlah. Omong-omong, waktu sedang mengejarku. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku atas keteledoranku." Sahut pria yang Hermione tak tahu namanya itu.

Pria itu berlari dengan kedua tangan berada di atasnya, mencoba menghalangi air hujan yang turun bergerombol.

Senyum Hermione menyerbak, pria itu tampan sekali. Oke, selama ini dia banyak melihat pria tampan bahkan ia juga pernah menjalin kasih dengan seorang bintang idola kampus dulu. Cedric, ia ingat betul orang itu. Dialah kekasih sekaligus cinta pertama Hermione, dan Cedric jugalah yang membawa Hermione ke tahap dimana ia sudah tak mempercayai arti cinta lagi. Cedric meninggalkannya begitu saja, bahkan ia juga menjalin kasih dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Kembali mengingat hal itu membuat Hermione ingin memuntahkan sarapannya saat ini juga.

Sudah lima tahun semenjak kejadian memuakan itu dan beruntungnya dia, ia tak bertemu dengan Cedric selama lima tahun ini. Lagipula ia juga tak mau tahu kabar pria munafik itu.

Kepergiaan Cedric tidak membuat masalah beres. Sejak Cedric meninggalkannya, orangtuanya sangat bersemangat menjodohkannya dengan pria-pria anak kenalan mereka. Dari dulu hubungan yang ia jalin empat tahun dengan Cedric tak mendapat restu orangtuanya. Ibunya selalu berkata bahwa Cedric itu penipu. Bodohnya Hermione, ia justru mempercayai kata-kata Cedric daripada ibunya sendiri dan naasnya ia juga pernah memimpikan ingin menikah diam-diam dengan Cedric. Sungguh masa tersuram dalam hidupnya.

Umurnya saat ini sudah dua puluh dua tahun, umur ini mungkin masih wajar di daratan Eropa untuk memilih belum menikah atau menjalin hubungan yang cukup serius. Tapi kasusnya beda jika ia harus tinggal dengan orangtuanya. Ibunya selalu menasehati dia agar secepatnya menikah, ibunya ingin Hermione menikah di usia muda jadi ketika ia melahirkan seorang anak, rentang perbedaan dia dan anaknya tak terlalu jauh. Ibunya pontang-panting mencarikan calon untuknya. Hermione merasa sikap ibunya itu justru memalukan dirinya karena secara tak langsung ibunya berkata kalau dia adalah seorang gadis yang tak sudi didekati laki-laki atau dalam konotasi kasarnya ia tak laku di mata laki-laki.

Memang benar akhir-akhir ini dia bisa dianggap jarang bergaul dengan laki-laki tapi bukan berati dia menutup diri. Dia hanya tak ingin urusan laki-laki menghambat pekerjaannya sebagai jurnalis, profesi yang baru digelutinya satu tahun ini.

Pria tadi entah kenapa membuat Hermione kembali memimpikan indahnya pernikahan. Kalau melihat Harry yang juga memiliki wajah tampan dia bisa melihat aura kejahatan, beda dengan pria tadi, entah bagaimana caranya Hermione bisa melihat ketulusan dari pancaran matanya.

Dalam hati Hermione membuat tekad, kalau misalkan ia bertemu pria itu lagi dalam minggu ini, ia akan bertanya tentang asal-usul pria itu. Dan kalau dalam sebulan ia sering bertemu dengan pria itu, mungkin pertanda kalau ia akan berjodoh dengan pria itu. Biasanya Hermione tak pernah meleset memperkirakan hal-hal seperti itu. Tapi sekali lagi, itu semua hanya perkiraan dan tentu saja tidak semua perkiraan akan sesuai dengan kehendak hati.

OoOoOoO

Draco Malfoy-ah ralat, Draco Lazaro, duduk di salah satu kafe langganannya dulu ketika ia masih menjadi anak manja yang menghamburkan uang haram dari ayahnya. Café Rebel Spirits adalah café bergaya gothic yang kebanyakan diisi anak-anak muda pecinta musik rock, termasuk dia salah satunya. Selain café Red Purple yang nuasannya santai, café inilah yang paling ia kunjungdi bersama teman-teman yang mengatasnamakan persahatan tapi berhati busuk.

Draco dulu termasuk salah satu orang yang pandai bergaul, banyak sekali orang-orang yang mendekatinya, menjadikannya teman, dan berusaha sebaik mungkin menjadikannya seorang sahabat. Draco saat itu tak mempermasalahkan mereka semua, Draco bahkan menghujani mereka dengan segala fasilitas mumpuni. Draco juga selalu membayar makanan mereka ketika ia dan orang-orang itu makan di restoran yang cukup necis. Selama itu Draco tak mengharapkan apa-apa, itu semua hanya pelampiasan kesenangan. Tapi kini, saat ia membutuhkan seorang teman yang bersedia menjadi sandaran kesedihannya, mereka semua tak ada. Tak ada satupun yang memperdulikannya.

Semenjak ia kabur dari rumahnya, beban psikis yang mengemban dirinya membuat dirinya ingin mengakhiri hidup. Bahkan tak ada teman yang sudi mendekatinya, mereka hanya manusia busuk yang tergila-gila akan harta. Ia tak punya seseorang pun yang bersedia ada di dekatnya, ia frustasi dan ia memilih untuk mengakhiri hidup dengan menyayat tangannya.

Untungnya-atau sialnya, ada seseorang yang menolongnya, membawanya ke rumah sakit. Ia tak jadi mati, dan setelah sadar ia betul-betul mengurungkan niatnya untuk bunuh diri lagi. Sejak saat itu ia mempunyai tekad untuk membalas dendam pada musuhnya, pada seorang pengecut yang mempunyai darah sama dengannya. Ia ingin membunuh ayahnya. Semangat membunuh itu masih mengembara di hatinya sampai saat ini.

Draco mengesap kopi hangat yang ia pesan, ia memejamkan matanya saat menikmati kopi yang tak pernah ia cicipi selama bertahun-tahun ini. Jangankan minum kopi, ia saja pernah sampai tiga hari hanya meminum air putih. Ia sungguh melarat saat itu, tak mempunyai pekerjaan, dan seperti seorang sampah masyarakat yang tak mempunyai satupun kegunaan.

Tapi sekarang ia yakin sekali, masa-masa suram itu takkan pernah terjadi lagi. Ia sudah mempunyai pekerjaan. Walaupun termasuk pekerjaan haram, apa peduli dia? Toh, ia juga akan menjadi seorang pembunuh pada akhirnya.

Mata Draco tak lepas dari foto gadis yang akan menjadi pekerjaannya. Senyum gadis itu tampak sangat bersahabat dan memang sepertinya gadis itu orang yang cukup baik. Tiga hari yang lalu ia melihat gadis itu secara tak sengaja, dan kebetulannya, gadis itu tengah melamun. Draco yang tak suka membuang kesempatan, dengan sengaja menabrak bahu gadis itu. Payung kuning yang digenggam tangan gadis itu terlepas dan jatuh ke tanah.

Melihat gadis itu dari dekat ternyata tak berbeda jauh dengan foto cantik yang sedang ia pegang saat ini. Gadis itu sangat cantik, mukanya sangat bercahaya, dan wajah gadis itu menunjukan daya pikat intelektual.

Pertemuan itu terjadi setelah ia tahu tentang tugas yang diberi Avery. Pertama kali melihat gadis itu, Draco benar-benar tak tega untuk menculiknya dan menyakitinya. Gadis itu sepertinya tak memiliki alasan untuk disakiti. Tapi pikiran itu hanya sekelebat bertengger dalam kepalanya karena ia tak mau melailakan tugas yang sudah memberinya uang sangat banyak. Setidaknya tugasnya adalah menculik gadis itu, bukan menyakitinya ataupun membunuhnya.

Draco mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela kaca café di sebelahnya yang sedang dialiri air hujan. Hujan memang makanan kota London akhir-akhir ini. Tapi hujan setidaknya telah setia menjadi temannya. Ia menyukai hujan sama seperti ia mencintai dirinya sendiri.

Ia tak pernah menangis, bahkan setelah ibunya mati oleh orang bertangan kotor itu, tak sekalipun air matanya turun. Hari itu sedang hujan dan baginya hujanlah yang menggambarkan kesedihannya. Hujan memberinya semangat. Hujan mendengarkn setiap keluh yang ia ujarkan. Merasakan jatuhnya air hujan, ia tahu kalau hujan juga menggambarkan masa-masa kejatuhannya.

Ah, kebetulan sekali, ia sedang butuh kesenangan saat ini. Ia butuh menjernihkan pikirannya dengan bermandi hujan. Draco berdiri dari sofa café, memasukkan foto gadis yang akan menjadi korban penculikannya di dalam jaket yang ia kenakan.

Baru saja berjalan satu langkah, seseorang menghentikan langkahnya berkat tumpahan kopi panas yang menghujani jaket hitamnya. Ia tak mau berurusan dengan hal sepele seperti ini, ia pun memilih untuk kembali melangkahkan kakinya tanpa memandang orang yang menumpahkan noda di jaketnya.

"Hey! Tunggu!" Panggil suara seorang gadis di arah belakangnya. Tempat pelaku penumpahan kopi di jaketnya.

Sebenarnya Draco malas berbalik tapi ia masih memegang tegus prinsip kesopanan yang diajarkan Ibunya. Jika seseorang memanggil maka ia harus menjawab. Jadi menuruti prinsip itu, Draco membalikan tubuhnya.

Seseorang gadis yang mempunyai tinggi sebatas bahunya sedang tersenyum cerah, tak ada tanda-tanda telah melakukan kesalahan.

"Maaf, aku tak sengaja." Katanya masih dengan senyuman aneh. Kalau dilihat dari tingkahnya, sepertinya gadis itu sengaja menumpahkan kopi panas padanya. Teori lama yang membuat gadis itu bisa berinteraksi dengannya. Jelas sekali dari tatapan gadis itu kalau dia menyukai Draco.

"Tak jadi masalah."Katanya yang kembali akan membalikan tubuhnya pergi menjauh dari gadis kecil aneh itu. Tapi lagi-lagi suara gadis itu tak mengendakinya untuk berbalik.

"Ehm. Boleh aku tahu namamu?"

Alis Draco terangkat satu, ia melipat tanganya di bawah dada, dan memandang gadis yang sepertinya masih berusia tujuh belas tahun itu dari ujung kaki sampai ke wajahnya. Sungguh, gadis itu terlihat masih seperti anak kecil. "Untuk?"

"Mom pernah bilang kalau tak ada salahnya memperbanyak teman dan sepertinya kau bisa menjadi teman yang baik."

Seringai Draco muncul,"Jangan terlalu mempercayai orang seperti itu, kau takkan tahu bahaya apa yang bisa menerjangmu."

"Maksudnya?"

Tangan Draco terangkat dan menyentuh rambut merah halus milik gadis kecil itu,"Maksudnya aku tak tertarik dengan gadis yang memiliki rentang umur jauh di bawahku."

"Kata siapa umur aku jauh di bawahmu. Orang-orang memang sering menyangka umurku masih tujuh belas tahun, tapi umur sebenarku adalah dua puluh tiga tahun."

"Serius?"

Gadis itu mengangguk bersemangat,"Perkenalkan namaku Ginevra Granger, kau bisa memanggiku Ginny."

Seringai yang Draco hadirkan langsung lenyap. Granger? Bukankah nama itu adalah nama keluarga tawanannya nanti? Hermione Jean Granger. Dan mungkinkah ada hubungannya dengan gadis kecil penipu umur ini?

"Tadi kau bilang siapa namamu?"

"Ginevra Granger tapi aku lebih suka dipanggil Ginny."

"Apa kau mempunyai hubungan dengan Hermione Granger?"

"Darimana kau tahu nama kakakku?" Tanya Ginny yang terlihat kebingungan.

Draco mencoba tersenyum kaku untuk menghindari kecurigaan,"Temanku suka padanya. Dia sering membicarakan tentang Granger di tiap kesempatan."

Ginny mengangguk-angguk dan menghilangkan raut kebingungan tadi,"Oh. Tapi bilang ke temanmu kalau dia tak mempunyai harapan. Kakakku akan segera dijodohkan."

"Dijodohkan?"

"Ya, dengan salah satu jaksa yang sedang naik daun akhir-akhir ini. Harry Potter."

Draco tentu tahu dengan nama itu. Akhir-akhir ini televisi sedang diinvasi oleh Harry Potter berkat tindakannya yang menangkap seorang penjahat kelas kakap. Penjahat itu adalah ayahnya sendiri.

Seringai Draco kembali muncul. Dia menatap Ginny sekali lagi. Walaupun tingkah gadis itu sedikit menyebalkan tapi sepertinya ia sedikit berguna. Ginny bisa memberinya akses untuk menyekap Hermione.

Oh, kebetulan apa ini? Beberap hari yang lalu ia tak sengaja menangkap wajah Granger dan saat ini dia tengah berhadapan dengan gadis centil yang ternyata adik kandung Granger. Dan fakta paling menyenangkannya adalah Granger ternyata akan bertunangan dengan salah seorang yang telah menjebloskan ayahnya ke penjara.

Setidaknya, kalau ia bisa sedikit mengenal Granger, ia bisa juga berkenalan dengan Harry Potter. Dan kalau Potter memiliki paham yang sama dengannya, dia bisa bekerja sama dengan Potter untuk membusukkan Lucius Malfoy yang terhormat di dalam penjara.

Walaupun ia tak membunuh pria itu tapi setidaknya ia merencanakan kejatuhan Malfoy. Ia ingin ayahnya menderita. Mungkin seorang jaksa bisa memberikan hukuman yang layak didapatkan oleh pria tak bermoral itu, ia bisa memberikan bukti-bukti kejahatan Malfoy pada Potter. Lalu, jika beruntung Malfoy akan mendapatkan hukuman mati. Jika tidak berhasil, toh, ia masih mempunyai tangan yang bersedia kotor untuk membunuh ayah kandungnya sendiri.

OoOoOoO

pojok review :

Esposa Malfoy :  Makasih ya udah baca dan udah review. :)

Bubble: Alesan Draco keluar dari rumahnya? Karena ia benci sama psikopat yang udah bunuh ibunya aka Lucius Malfoy.

Oh ya, makasih ya udah bersedia baca dan review. :)

Pricillaveela: Pasti. Makasih yang udah baca dan review.:)

.37: Ini udah dilanjutin. :)

LovelYuzka: Pasti. Makasih ya udah baca dan review.:)

Immortal girl:  Makasih ya udah baca dan bersedia review.:)

Bussbee: Makasih udah baca dan mau ngereview.:)

Adellia Malfoy:  Draco belum tahu Avery itu kaki tangan ayahnya. nanti kalau dia tahu, jadi nggak ada konflik lagi dong?

Btw, makasih ya udah bersedia baca dan ngereview juga.:)

**oh ya...**

**Maaf sekali lagi kalau ceritanya ke depannya tak sesuai ekspetasi pembaca. **

**Maaf juga atas kelalaian saya pada tanda baca yang tak sesuai EYD, saya masih pemula. Jadi harap maklum.**

**Dan sekali lagi makasih buat semua orang yang udah bersedia menyisihkan waktunya membuat cerita ini.**

**~RenneRemi~**


End file.
